Discussione:JohnTheSpartan117
Ciao, nel libro contatto ad harvest, non viene mai citato che johnson è uno spartan1, dove viene detto? *Tranquillo non sei l'unico che traduce da Halopedia.com. Da dove pensi che io abbia tradotto tutte le pagine sui pianeti? 343 Guility Spark 15:15, mar 3, 2010 (UTC)343 Guility Spark *Heilà, ho visto che sei molto attivo su questa wiki e mi chiedevo se potevi spiegarmi come mai non si caricano più i video sulle mi pagine (quelli presi da youtube)....Giannis92 *Clicchi su aggiungi video, metti il link e dai invio, poi decidi il formato del video infiine lo posizoni dove vuoi *perfetto, allora quando hai tempo vai a queste pagine: http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Hunted http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Enemy_Weapon http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Gravesite http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Believe:_Il_Monumento_a_John-117 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXeST0NMtic APPARTE PER L'ULTIMO nei primi tre puoi trovare link youtube in Link Correlati Grazie!! decidi tu se tenere o meno le foto che ho inserito, ma se le tenessi non mi disiacerebbe) GIANNIS92 http://it.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Giannis92 discussioni con BABBUINO avevo scritto nel mio profilo in modo che tutti potessero leggerlo quello sulla pietà.(babbuino) ah mi serve un favore ho aggiunto un immagine approposito della forma flood sciame e della forma flood bonbardiere potresti darci un occhiata e dirmi se vanno bene?se si grazie.(babbuino) Discussioni con Halou ma è vero comprete halo wars e lo sai pure te nn so cazzate comunque non mettero piu fatti personali e punti esclamativi contento? ah quasi dimenticavo non cancellare i miei articoli pe scrive cazzate (tipo alveare flood) grazie halou Finalmente vedo qualcuno a cui danno fastitdio gli errori grammaticali negli articoli! Grandissimooooo! 343 Guility Spark ciao ma te hai l xbox 360 ?halou ma come e fa a chatta su halopedia senza cliccare su modifica?halou ma cosa 1 su 3 ?comunque pure io ho finito halo 1-2-3-wars-odst non dire niente ma non ce lo l indirizzo email! ora devo andare ma poi torno ciao. sono tornato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ma te li hai trovati tutti iterminali di halo 3 perche hai cancellato quasi tutto"alveare flood" vbb infondo internet da che è fatto? ciao ma te l hai trovato il teschio fantasma di halo2 ? ma te quabto tempo passi su halopedia in generale? io oggi quasi sempre sto male ho un cazzo di maldigola nn lo mai sentito è un bel gioco ?ma poi te ce l hai tutti i teschi di halo 3 ( intendo quelli che danno 25 punti )? se io fossi in te me lo farei ora costa pure poco e i teschi li trovi su you tube ma te te lo sei visto halo legends fa cacare vbb ciao alla prossima perchè cancelli i miei articoli e le mie modifiche ? =Discussioni con 343= la vedo difficile che uno possa scrivere peggio del traduttore di google, quel coso fa davvero pena, dopo che l' ho provato una volta ho visto che era così penoso e ho cominciato a tradurre gli articoli inglesi da me (con un po' di diffficoltà ). Comunque non ne ho la più pallida idea. Te ce l' hai Halo 3 ODST? -343 Guility Spark Volevo sapere come trovare il lanciafiamme in "Alveare di dati", se ti ricordi, perchè un mio amico mi ha chiesto come fare, sono due settimane che gira per il livello cercandolo. Se lo avessi saputo glielo avrei detto io ma il gioco non ce l' ho ancora. Inoltre, secondo te vale la pena comprarlo? Evolution non è ancora uscito in Italia purtroppo, First Strike penso di si ma sono sicuro solo di I Fantasmi di Onyx, Il Protocollo Cole, Contatto su Harvest e La Caduta di Reach perchè un mio amico li ha letti tutti! io non sono mai riuscito a trovarne uno, ma se non ci riesco per Pasqua ne ordino uno su ebay. Inoltre qui devono ancora uscire: Helljumpers, Uprising (credo), Blood Line. Ah, dimenticavo: sono usciti in Italia anche Halo Wars: Genesis e Halo: Graphic Novel Andando per logica comunque First Strike dovrebbe essere uscito perchè gli altri due di Nylund sono usciti. Se devo scrivere solo il nome lo faccio a mano, invece se devo mettere data, ora etc usa il pulsante Signature. Prima o poi lo farò, ma è un periodo che sono molto occupato e ho si e no il tempo di guardare le modifiche fatte, figurarsi di andare in un forum. Quest' estate al più tardi. Ok, ho scoperto di essere negato per i computer. Dopo una trentina di volte che provo a connettermi al forum non ci sono ancora riuscito. A questo punto lascio perdere, se qualcuno mi vuole chiedere qualcosa lo può fare comunque attraverso la mia pagina utente. Grazie mille Guarda il forum nella parte di Gruntpedia. Ora che siamo quasi a quota mille è ora di organizzarsi. Leggi la pagina di discussione della categoria Covenant. Bisogna prendere una decisione. E noi dobbiamo per forza copiare dagli americani ? se loro scrivono che un Grunt è alto sei metri e sputa fuoco e può uccidere 100 spartan noi dobbiamo fare altrettanto? Ho già detto che su en. Halopedia le categorie sono troppo grandi, è pressochè impossibile capirci qualcosa. Ribadisco che è meglio tenersi sullo specifico, come abbiamo fatto io e YUBBO dividendo le categorie veicoli e livelli e come sto tentando di fare ora. p.s. la prossima vvolta prima di una modifica così radicale chiedi le opinioni degli altri, almeno degli utenti più attivi.343 Guility Spark 20:22, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) Direi allora che verrebbe decisamente più comodo allora inserire solo le categorie nella categoria covenant, in modo che le pagine singole siano lo stesso in quella grande. Ciò renderebbe anche più semplice passare da una categoria all' altra per i nuovi utenti. Hai avuto una bella idea, ma aavresti dovuto dircelo prima. Facciamo così: io mi occupo di ripulire la categoria mente tu inserisci ogni categoria minore in essa. 343 Guility Spark 20:34, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) Bisognerebbe allora creare le categorie gradi militari grunt, etc.... . Ma comunque sta meglio per i covenant piuttosto che per ogni singola razza. ( inoltre richiederebbe molto tempo, e ce ne avanzerebbe poco per Gruntpedia !) E poi ricordati di inserirla come sottocategoria di gradi militari covenant; ma in questo caso lascia le singole voci anche nella categoria grande, non è confusionale e inoltre da un' idea della complessità della gerarchia covenant343 Guility Spark 20:56, giu 5, 2010 (UTC) il collegamento della firma a me lo dà automatico343 Guility Spark 13:17, giu 8, 2010 (UTC) p.s. (non ho msn, mio fratello ha registrato il suo contatto sulla 360 e non c'è modo di cancellarlo e metterne uno mio). Discussioni con Yubbo ottima idea quella del forum a parte! così evitiamo di intasare la wiki, ed inoltre un forum vero e proprio ci consente una maggiore libertà :) il mio nome sul forum è Halista YUBBO 14:34 20-04-2010 UTC Grazie infinite :) YUBBO 14:38 20-04-2010 UTC si è molto carino come template! farei solo i caratteri di dimensione più grandeY92 12:45, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Copi e incolli su google, dovrebbe uscirti da solo come primo risultato un sito che ti associa gli ip agli indirizzi. un utente anonimo firma tutti gli interventi automaticamente col proprio ip si si ma di fatto statisticamente noi stiamo facendo passi da gigante, e sembra assurdo ma la strada è ancora molto lunga. ogni volta che si crea una pagina nuova compare con un 50% di probabilità un link rosso... in più tutte le pagine da creare ancora che sono elencate come pagine richieste saranno centinaia... spero che rendano admin qualcuno!Y92 12:46, set 12, 2010 (UTC) ho fatto richiesta alla wiki inglese perchè quella italiana era un caos. se mi spieghi come hai fatto per gli altri in gruntipedia ti faccio admin qui (se ti interessa)Y92 12:16, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) mi daresti una grandissima mano con la skin, visto che sono abbastanza nabbo al riguardo! Comunque posso solo se negli ultimi 60 giorni non hai adottato o creato altre wiki (regolamento di wikia)Y92 16:38, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) proteggo la pagina ;)YUBBO 18:06, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) azzo..... dice che non ho i permessi per modificare i permessi! non so perchè, forse perchè sono admin da un giorno!YUBBO 18:22, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) ho visto anche io O.O bho sarà perchè mi hanno fatto admin oggi!YUBBO 18:29, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) la tua pagina utente è diversa dalle altre, mi pare da stamattina .-. sarà il cambiamento di skin che sta modificando le pagine?YUBBO 11:38, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Spartan B312 come si fa a modificare Carter A-259 in Carter S-259 Ho scritto male,intendevo la pagina del personaggio.Si chiama Carter S-259 non Carter A-259. Sul gioco c'è scritto come ho detto io, proverò a ricontrollare poi ti scrivo Discussioni con Arbiter ciau scusa se rompo sai per caso cm far diventare template la firma, visto che tu ci 6 riuscito??? Arbiter15 20:28, set 13, 2010 (UTC) grazie millemila 6 un grande 17:33, set 14, 2010 (UTC) arbiter 15 ma tu come ti chiami in halo 3? io mi chiamo tarrier rayquaza(arbiter 2 su halopedia) Spartan B312 per curiosità come funziona il sistema delle gamertag? aiuto Ci serve aiuto su gearspedia potresti fare almeno qualcosa ???????? siamo in 3 !!!!!!!!!! The AngelKrupfen 13:52, ott 17, 2010.